Rita and Marlene First Kiss
by Voldemort Hug
Summary: A Rarlene oneshot... I't's super cute, I promise.


**A/N:** A story written by Maddy(Rita) based on the role-play. Since Rarlene is _such_ a popular ship, I decided to make one more fanfiction about it to add to the ever growing collection this website has. ;)

* * *

><p>"…Boo." Marlene whispered. Rita Skeeter jumped about four feet in the air. "You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed as Marlene McKinnon sat next to her on the bench. "Sorry, sweetheart." She apologized, taking her hand. Rita's heart skipped a beat. The only secret she'd managed to keep recently was that she had a bit of a crush on Marlene. At the same time, Marlene got very excited. Ever since Rita had quit the paper a few weeks ago, Marlene had started to like her more and more each day. She looked forward to their walks during free period after breakfast, and sometimes at night she would lie awake, thinking about what she was going to talk to Rita about the next morning. So, basically, both girls had feelings for each other, but both were too afraid to admit it- sometimes even to themselves. "Want to go for another walk?" Rita suggested, even though their morning stroll was just three hours ago. "Of course I do." Marlene replied with a smile. She never said no to walks with her. She hopped off of the bench and offered her hand to Rita, who took it without a second thought, following Marlene down to the lake in silence. As usual, the giant squid who lived in the lake stirred when Rita and Marlene drew closer. The girls had decided a while ago that it was hisher way of saying "hello" and always responded to the waves in the water with cheerful waves of their own. "Has anything interesting happened to you this morning?" Rita asked, still holding hands with Marlene, who shook her head. "I almost fell asleep in Divination. That classroom makes me so sheepish." She shared. "I agree. I think the professor infuses some kind of sleep serum in her candles, because the second I walk in to that room I get drowsy." Rita replied, yawning just thinking about it. Marlene giggled, and as she did, Rita bit her lip and stared.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… nothing."

"Tell me!"

"You have a really cute laugh, that's all." Rita confessed, stepping closer to Marlene, who blushed. "Thanks. So do you." "I do not!" Rita objected, smiling. "Don't be modest." Marlene told her, giving Rita's hand a little squeeze. "I'm being truthful." She whispered back. Marlene shook her head. "You're crazy." She told her softly, tightening her grip on Rita's hand again. That was their way of flirting. Both knew about it, but neither acknowledged it. The two walked quietly, staring at the stunningly beautiful Hogwarts grounds. "Guess what?" Rita asked chirpily, breaking the silence. She bit her lip .

"What?"

"I like someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling! You have to guess."

"Rita! I'm a terrible guesser!"

"Exactly."

Marlene thought about it for a minute, immediately jumping to herself but then quickly pushing the thought away, thinking it was impossible. "Is he in Ravenclaw?" She asked finally. "No, they aren't." Rita responded, careful to use _they _instead of _he. _

"A Hufflepuff?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Please don't tell me you like a Slytherin."

"No! Of course not."

"Ah, a Gryffindor, then. Is he in your year?"

"No, they aren't."

"My year?"

"Yes."

"…Are _they _a boy?"

Rita drew in a sharp breath. She didn't actually think Marlene would guess who she had a crush on. Now she really wished she hadn't brought it up. She wasn't even sure what she was yet. Straight, bi, lesbian… She didn't even like saying any of the words in relation to sexual orientation. Why couldn't everyone just be whateverthehellilikesexual? Her conflicted emotions must have shown, because Marlene wrapped her arms around Rita. "You can tell me anything, okay? I promise I won't judge you." She told her quietly. Rita pulled back, smiling slightly. "I think you know the answer to that, don't you?" Marlene nodded, returning the little grin. "So, do you like anyone?" Rita asked, putting the focus on Marlene while she pulled herself together. "Maybe." Marlene said, raising her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Guess."

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the butt. Marlene, I'm just as bad of a guesser as you."

"I don't care! You have to guess."

"Are they a Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yep."

"…Are they a girl or a boy?"

"You have to _guess_, Rita." Marlene whispered, drawing closer. "A girl." Rita muttered, stepping in closer as well. They were now standing inches away from each other. Rita could feel Marlene's steady breath. She smelled like vanilla and caramel. "And you thought you were a bad guesser. …Does the girl you like have _very _green eyes?" Marlene asked, thinking of her own bright green eyes while staring into Rita's watery blue ones.

"Beautifully bright green. Does the girl you like have _very_ blue eyes?"

"Stunningly blue. The girl I like also has brilliant blonde hair."

"Yeah? Well the girl I like has got really cute freckles."

Rita and Marlene had been gravitating closer and closer the whole time. One inch more and their noses would be pressed against each other. Marlene gave Rita a slight smile. Rita's ears were ringing. The only thing running through her mind was _oh my god. Oh my god. _Slowly, she pressed her lips against Marlene's, grabbing her other hand. Marlene returned the kiss without a second thought, her entire body turning warm and tingly. Finally, Rita pulled back, her face a deep scarlet. "Uh… yeah. Sorry about that." She apologized immediately. _I just snogged Marlene. Oh. My. Lord. I just snogged Marlene. _"Don't apologize," she replied, taking Rita's hand again, giving it a squeeze, "I liked it."


End file.
